Party of the Fools
by Kasanelover
Summary: It's Kasane Ted and Teto's birthday! :D I don't own any of the loids in the story.


**Good, I finally got it in on time this year! ^^;**

"Chug it down, chug it down, chug it down!" Ted chanted as he watched his now 17 year old sister chug down 2 liters of soda at once.

Normally, she'd be flying around to assist people with stuff but this year she decided to let loose. It was her last year of being a teenager, why not enjoy it? To start her last teenage birthday off, she made a bet with everyone who attended the party that she could drink 2 liters of soda without stopping. So far so good someone would say.

"Quick, someone get a scientific ruler or something! I don't know the checkpoint she's at right now!" Defosuke said.

"16 more ounces to go!" Pika cheered.

"...how do you know!? Are you some kind of scientist!?"

"Nope~! I just know my measurements better than you do!" Pika was very happy and even bounced up a little.

"..."

"Lighter!" Teto said. She had the soda bottle next to her. _Empty_.

"Why?" Pika asked.

"Don't ask why, just hurry up!"

Pika nodded and ran around the house trying to find a lighter. She wanted to know what it was for but to know, she had to actually _get it_ and give it to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't find one...until she realized there was one in her pocket. Why? Even she didn't know but she was glad she had it.

She skipped back to Teto and handed her the lighter gracefully.

"Here ya go Teto!"

Teto grabbed the lighter and turned it on, allowed a small flame to form only centimeters above it. She stared at it before holding it up to her mouth and doing the longest and loudest burp anyone has ever heard. The tiny fire soon became a flamethrower. It was quite startling to everyone, yet awesome at the same time.

It took a minute or so for the burp to end and the fire to return to it's original state. Teto turned off the lighter and set it down. She stared at everyone with a grin, though everyone was silent.

"...that...was...awesome!" Ted said with his eyes widened.

Everyone soon showed expressed their feelings with applause and cheering. Teto wagged her tail left and right like a puppy with a bone.

"Damn, Teto! I didn't know you had that in ya! It's like...you let the dude out!" Defosuke said.

"More like the duke!" Rook said.

Ted glared at Rook with his fists clenched. He hated Rook with a passion and didn't even want him at the party. Teto invited him without his consent.

Rook hushed up after that. Unlike Ted, Rook absolutely _loved_ Ted. He would try at least 10 times a month to get a kiss from him but it always failed in the end. Still, he'd keep trying.

"Here's your present!" Ruko said cheerfully while holding up a red box with a blue ribbon tied to it.

Teto grabbed the present and looked at it. The tag said it was for her, which made her tail wag faster. She slowly pulled on end of the ribbon towards her and watched the ribbon loosen until it fell off the box. She used the claw concealed in her left index finger to make a slit starting from the top of the box in the center and ending to at the bottom of the side that was in her direction. She finally pulled both ends of the slit slowly, revealing a red box that was the shape of a heart.

She pulled out the box and opened it. To her suprise, it contained dark, milk, and white chocolate. She looked in the box again, only to see a fuzzy red hat. It had her name on it in cursive. She grabbed the hat and put it on her head.

"Wow! Thanks Ruko!"

"It took me hours to make it! I'm glad you enjoy it!" Ruko smiled passionately.

"It's really soft. Like a bunny!"

"My turn, my turn! Teto, I spent all of last year making this so I hope you like it!" Little Nana said. She moved the empty box in front of Teto and put a much smaller box to to take its place.

"Thank you Nana." Teto said while staring at the small box.

"What about me!?" Ted asked.

"Don't worry, Ted! Don't think I forgot you!" Nana placed a box a little bigger than Teto's in front of Ted.

"Now we're talking!" Ted ripped off the wrapping on the box, opened it, and looked inside excitingly.

He pulled out a certificate from the box, leaving him somewhat astonished.

"Holy crap...how did you get this!?"

"I had some help from Nigaito."

"Holy crap...this is impressive, Nana!"

The certificate clarified that Ted would be able to go to any one restraunt or store of his choice and get 99% off of every purchase he makes for an entire year.

"Your welcome, Ted." Nana patted Ted's head and walked over to Teto's side.

"Are you going to open your present?"

"Yes." Teto replied. She removed the lid of the box and looked inside of it.

Inside was a necklace with a sapphire blue gem hanging from the center. The necklace was made up of mini silver beads and few medium-small beads.

"Woooww...how did you-"

"It's a very long story. Let's keep it at that."

"Wow...this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"No...I love it!"

"Yay!"

Teto put the necklace on and made her tail wag wildly. If one was near her, they could hear the sound of the metal ring tip of her tail hit the things that were within her tail's reach.

"Who's the birthday girl?" A boy asked.

"And who's the birthday _man_?" A woman asked.

Everyone turned their heads, only to see Piko without his shirt and in his semi-high high heels and Ritsuko wearing nipple tassels and a maid skirt and apron. Ted's jaw dropped while Teto's face became red.

"Oh my..." Teto said. As much as she seen Piko shirtless, she still became flustered. He just seemed more...flattering this time.

"...that's hot." Ted said while walking towards Ritsuko with his arms out towards Ritsuko.

Ritsuko walked up to Ted and grabbed his face when she was close enough to him. She kissed him wildly before seperating from him with a trail of drool like soon broke. She grabbed a whip from her apron pocket and whipped Ted.

"Mmm...not in front of everyone, let's not here Teto bitch." He said so quietly and laughing softly.

"I heard that!"

"Shut up! Just because you're 17, doesn't mean I'm not 16 years older than you! I'm 33, goddamnit!"

"Teeedd. Don't make me wait." Ritsuko said seductively while rubbing Ted's chest through his shirt.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I'm about to get laid by a dominatrix." Ted said. He picked up Ritsuko and carried her up to the upstairs bedroom.

"...why upstairs?" Teto asked herself.

Piko walked up to Teto with his USB tail wagging. He almost fell over a few times but he stil mananged.

"Hi Teto. I'm not a-a-a dominatrix like Ritsuko over there...but I sure am a good dancer! Check out my moves!" Piko began to make movements that _resembled_ a dance but didn't move his feet.

Teto giggled and blushed as she watched Piko dance.

"Go Piko!" Rin said. She threw orange confetti at Piko.

Piko's tail wagged more as he danced mroe. Though, his dance came to an end when Teto jumped up on him, knocked him down. He was kissed and licked everywhere by her, which was a sign that he did a great job of satisfying her once more for her special day.

"Happy birthday, Teto...and Ted." Piko said.

"Thank you Piko." Teto said sweetly.

**My two favorite Utaus have aged once more! So happy birthday, Teto and Ted! 8D**


End file.
